1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mathematical expression calculation apparatus and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As a mathematical expression calculation apparatus which executes calculation of input various mathematical expressions and displays a result of the calculation, an electronic calculator which can display mid-flow mathematical expressions in sequence has been conventionally known. In such electronic calculator, since a calculation process is shown, there is a merit that even a beginner can easily understand the calculation process up to a final result.
However, if only the mid-flow mathematical expressions are merely displayed, a user would not think how the mathematical expression should be deformed, and high learning effect cannot be expected.
In the existing electronic calculators, since terms included in a mathematical expression are displayed in the same mode. Thus, in the case of a mathematical expression including many terms, there is a problem that the terms included in the mathematical expression cannot easily be distinguished from each other, and it is difficult to see the mathematical expression.